


A Pet

by RectifiedPear



Category: Lady and the Tramp (1955)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dependence - Freeform, Drabble, doubts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RectifiedPear/pseuds/RectifiedPear
Summary: Quick drabble in between bigger projects.I firmly believe Lady's dependence made Tramp become allured to her. I say allured, not fall in love because I don't fully buy he loves her so much as she feeds a part of him he's never had fed. Like when someone wants to accomplish something impossible, but one person humors it. In ways, Lady enables him, I don't recall her ever scolding him, but instead coaxing him on if he wants her, he has to make sacrifices he doesn't want to.





	A Pet

Tramp had never planned things out. It came and it went, as luck had it.  
Lady's life was beyond his own.  
She had rules and people and they loved her and her faith in them could not be swayed.  
No matter how much he pushed. She believed what she believed and he stood fast to one day she'd not have any of it. Could she really survive the streets?  
Soft paw pads; big, innocent eyes; ears brushed; cared for; and a collar.  
He'd taken to caring for a pet.  
She was too gentle for these streets.  
Still. She needed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick drabble in between bigger projects.
> 
> I firmly believe Lady's dependence made Tramp become allured to her. I say allured, not fall in love because I don't fully buy he loves her so much as she feeds a part of him he's never had fed. Like when someone wants to accomplish something impossible, but one person humors it. In ways, Lady enables him, I don't recall her ever scolding him, but instead coaxing him on if he wants her, he has to make sacrifices he doesn't want to.


End file.
